


Link

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Aftermath, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing Nightwing, two men turn to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Link

In the end they both blamed him. There was just too much pain, too many losses suffered to let it rest on Fate's shoulders alone. They hated him for dying, even as they ached for him to be there still.

That link began it all. When the young Robin had nothing left, nothing to hold, the first Speedy caught and held him. It might not have been right in anyone's book, but somehow, the hate gave way again to the love they'd shared with the man of light and grace.

They thought maybe Dick would have wanted it that way.


End file.
